Many types of lighting devices exist for illuminating objects while working with the hands, reading, walking, hiking or jogging. The most common example is the hand held flashlight; which is a self-contained lighting device powered by a portable power source, (i.e. battery, batteries, or photovoltaic cell, for example), connected to a light source such as, for example, at least one bulb or light emitting diode (“LED”). These devices typically comprise a hand operated switch to turn electrically connect the power source to the light source. These portable lighting devices (“flashlights”) are manufactured in many sizes, shapes and configurations for specific applications, including, but not limited to, lights mounted to flexible arms for reading, lights mounted to head bands for running and working in a hands free method; and the most common are the portable hand held models.
People understand the convenience of hands free operation of portable lighting devices and thus various methods of mounting these devices to objects have been developed to assist in hands free use. When bike riding, jogging, traveling or walking, it is generally desirable to be able to see the pathway in which you are traveling. Even though there may have some ambient light (street lights, parking lot lights, full moons, etc.), many people, for safety and peace of mind, may prefer to use additional lighting so they are both more visible to others and they have enhanced visibility ahead of themselves. There are at least two problems presented in carrying additional lighting, the problem of appropriate light source being available and the problem of an appropriate light source being convenient. When walking to or from parking lots, taxi stands or traveling (by air, train, bus, car, etc.) having a “flashlight” when you need one may be inconvenient; and in the event that you do have one available, it is not generally easy to walk with objects such as luggage, pull carts, strollers, wheel barrows, or ride on a bicycle or a tricycle while focusing a light in the direction of travel, this problem is especially amplified when you are faced with the problem of using both hands to pull a wheeled luggage, find your keys and/or manipulate your keys, open doors, or carrying two pieces of luggage, a purse, shopping bags, a briefcase, or another object and a wheeled luggage. In this modern day of hand held communication devices, it is not uncommon to observe people pulling their wheeled luggage with one hand while talking on the cell phone with the other. This makes carrying a conventional flashlight impractical.
There exists a need for a lighting apparatus that may be used conveniently while using your hands for a different activity such as pulling wheeled luggage. There further exists a need for a hands free lighting source that maintains the proper orientation without further manipulation by the user.